


Three Things to Live for in 2018

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, New Year's Resolutions, there may or may not be a reference to a tentacle monster in Iowa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam's ready for 2018.





	Three Things to Live for in 2018

Sam looked at the notebook on his desk, which Dean had given him for Christmas (its cover featured a flume of water being sucked up from the ocean, a sunrise in the background, with the words "Just another beautiful Florida sunrise"). On the page was written:

**Sam's New Year's Resolutions**

  1. Jog more
  2. Get a dog
  3. Check in on that tentacle monster out in Iowa every now and then



Sam wasn't planning on telling Dean any of these. He'd have to put up with the dog when Sam brought it to the Bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, what's [this](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/169572541875/terrible-new-years-resolutions-spncoldesthits).


End file.
